


O Brother!

by MissLuci



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: After Season 4,  episode 10, mostly canon.Lucifer's return from Hell.  Trixie in crisis, Charlie growing up, unexpected guests, the world in chaos and the end....





	1. Chapter 1

As the sound of Lucifer’s wings dissipated into the night, Chloe stood motionless on the balcony of his penthouse, tears streaming down her face. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers and she touched her fingers to her mouth. The enormity of her loss began to hit her, and she crumpled to her knees and wept as if her entire soul was melting. Hours later, she gathered enough strength to go back inside and she made her way to Lucifer’s bedroom. This was not how she pictured the first time she would spend the night there, or rather the first time she would stay there sober....but she was too exhausted to go home. Trixie was with Dan and she didn’t have to be at the precinct until morning.  
She crawled into Lucifer’s bed. His sheets smelled like him. This started a fresh wave of tears. She drifted off to sleep while still crying. 

 

*************two months later*******************

Chloe stood over the fresh corpse of a young woman. The woman was wearing a red dress and high heels to match, another red heel was impaled in her skull. The last time she’d seen something like this was when Eve finished off a demon before running to safety with Charlie. Chloe closed her eyes and remembered when she had walked into the warehouse and seen Lucifer about to finish off Father Kinley or rather, Dromos the Demon. Those next few moments were etched into Chloe’s mind as she saw the pure power of Lucifer the Devil, Lord of Hell. Strangely, his Devil appearance did not frighten her at all. In fact, she was so proud of him for being able to control his subjects so fully and easily with no bloodshed. She knew he was right to go back to Hell to rule over them, but her heart ached with fresh pain and sadness every time she thought of never seeing him again.  
She shook her head to clear thoughts of Lucifer from her foggy brain and focus on the case in front of her.

Ella popped up with a huge grin and kicked her leg up in the air in a mock karate move. “Looks like the bucket kicked her!, Get it? Kicked the bucket, she was the one kicked… nevermind…” Ella trailed off.

“I’m sorry Ella.” said Chloe, “My mind was elsewhere.”

“Lucifer?” asked Ella.

Chloe simply looked at her with a half smile, tears threatening to pool. 

“I’m so sorry Chlo. He’ll come back soon, you’ll see” said Ella with her perpetual enthusiasm.

Chloe smiled a wry grin.  
“Let’s get back to the station and see what we can find on her.” Said Chloe.

 

Chloe sat hunched over the case file on Ava Blumfeld, the girl with the high heeled red shoe in her eye. The words kept swimming across the page, she could not seem to concentrate on anything she was reading.

“Hello detective.”

Chloe jumped up at the sound. 

“Lucifer!, You’re back!” She felt her heart stop beating for a split second as she looked into his sparkling eyes. 

A slow devilish grin spread across his face, “Did you miss me?”

Hours later at Lucifer’s penthouse, Chloe felt suddenly shy. This is what she’d been hoping for, and if she was honest, praying for. Now that he was back, and they were together she didn’t know what to say. Lucifer picked up a bottle of bourbon and poured 2 glasses. He walked back to where Chloe was sitting on the couch and handed her a glass. He sat next to her, crossed his legs, put one hand behind the couch, smiled, tilted his head towards Chloe and took a sip of his drink.

Chloe fidgeted with her drink glass and tried not to be too self-conscious.  
“So, how are things down…there…? Um… well, I mean, obviously it’s hell, but I mean… “just shut up Chloe, you sound like an idiot, how was hell?....really? she thought to herself.

“Relax detective” said Lucifer as he took her drink from her shaking fingers and placed it on the table next to his.  
He took her hands and looked into her eyes. She felt as if she were frozen to the spot. She wanted to reach for him, but she was scared he would disappear, scared he was just a mirage. She leaned towards him slightly. That was all the invitation he needed. 

He pulled her into his embrace and covered her mouth with his. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. He groaned and shifted her weight until she was nearly lying on the couch. He began sliding her shirt out of her jeans. His hands hot on her stomach, her back, his fingers slipping under the band of her bra to tease the edge of her breasts. She reached for the buttons on his shirt, she began loosening the buttons, savoring every inch of skin as it was revealed to her as she undressed him.

*DING*

“Bloody Hell!!!!” Lucifer cursed as he pulled away. “Doesn’t anyone ever ring before they open my door around here?” he exclaimed as he sat up to see who had interrupted them.

“Brother!” exclaimed Lucifer, “WHAT are you doing here?”

“Amenadiel?” said Chloe as she sat up straightening her clothes. 

“Luicifer, when did you get here?” Amenadiel shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.” 

He turned to Chloe, “I thought I’d find you here when you weren’t at your place and you didn’t answer your phone.” He paused slightly, “It’s Trixie.”

Chloe was suddenly on full alert, tucking her shirt back in, fixing her hair, grabbing her purse from the bar. “What about Trixie, what’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure, Dan is with her at the hospital. He said she got a high fever and she passed out. They don’t know what is wrong yet.”

“I’ll drive!” said Lucifer as he picked up a set of keys from an ornate bowl on the bar. 

As they sped through city traffic, Chloe was desperately wringing her hands, terrified for her child.

Lucifer put a hand on her leg to reassure her. The heat from his fingers seemed to calm her slightly so that when they pulled up to the emergency entrance she was no longer shaking like a leaf in high wind. 

“You go, I’ll park and meet you inside.” Said Lucifer as he sped off to the hospital parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t KNOW what happened,” Dan was saying, “One minute she was joking around and the next minute she was lying down saying she didn’t feel very good, then she just passed out and she felt SO hot. By the time I got her here, her fever was 104 and rising. They are working on bringing it down now, but they have no idea what caused it”

“Dan” said Lucifer, deadpan, as he walked into the room where Trixie was hooked up to several intimidating looking machines, one of which seemed to be breathing for her.

“Oh great, you’re back.” Said Dan with extreme sarcasm.

“Lucifer! My baby!” said Chloe as she launched herself into his arms. 

He wrapped her in his warm embrace and kissed the top of her head as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

“I’ll give you a moment.” Said Dan as he left them alone in the room with Trixie.

Just then, Maze burst into the room, face streaked with blood and dirt, wearing a torn shirt, skintight leather pants and brandishing a knife. She was immediately followed by several hospital staff including 2 uniformed officers hell bent on throwing the crazy looking woman out of the room. 

The officers grabbed Maze and she started to fight them. “It’s OK, she’s my friend! I’m LAPD” Chloe said as she pulled out her badge. “Please, it’s ok, let her stay.”

The hospital staff reluctantly let go of the demon, and after confiscating her weapons and reassuring her that she would get them back when she left the hospital grounds, most of them left the room. One of the officers stayed to keep an eye on Maze as well as a doctor who began checking Trixie’s chart and adjusting the machines.

“What is wrong doctor?” asked Chloe.

“We aren’t sure yet, but it seems to be some kind of infection. We are doing all we can to keep her fever down and once we isolate the cause, we will begin treating her. I wish I knew more at this time, I’m sorry.” The doctor gave a sideways glance towards Maze as he left the room. 

“Thank you for coming Maze.” Said Chloe from the circle of Lucifer’s arms.

“welcome!” said Maze, monotone, still scowling at the machines and the hospital guard.

“Maze, let’s go get the detective some coffee so she can be alone with Trixie for a while.” Offered Lucifer.

“Fine, but I’m watching you!” she said to the guard pointing her index and middle fingers at her own eyes and back at the guard as Lucifer steered her out of the room.  
He shook his head as she left. “She’s your friend?!” he asked somewhat incredulously.

 

Chloe sat with Trixie’s hands in hers. This hurt as much as Lucifer’s leaving for Hell. Just when she got him back…. for who knows how long…..hours, days, weeks, minutes… Trixie was now lying in the hospital with a mysterious illness that threatened her life. Was this God’s punishment for wanting Lucifer to return?  
Chloe lifted her eyes to the ceiling, “God, Why is this happening? Please fix this! I will do anything, just fix my baby girl!”

Lucifer walked in quietly, carrying a cup of coffee. and handed it to Chloe. He knew this was not the time for sarcastic remarks about his dad, but if anyone knew about his father not listening it was Lucifer. After he was cast out of Heaven and banished to Hell, he spent hundreds of years asking his father “WHY”  
Why do you demand 100% obedience? Why did you make me the way I am if you KNEW I would rebel? Why am I, the lightbringer, sentenced to an eternity in the darkest place? Why am I supposed to mete out YOUR punishments for disobedience? Why do you allow free will, yet punish anyone for breaking your laws by sending them to me? Why can’t you see blind obedience is NOT love? Why do I have to keep doing this job I hate? Why? Why? Why? Did I ever get an answer? NO! However, thought Lucifer, it wouldn’t help Chloe to bring that up right now. The only thing that would help her is Trixie waking up. 

Lucifer pulled a chair up next to Chloe who was standing over Trixie holding her hand and staring up to heaven… not hearing an answer….. He pulled her onto his lap. She lay her head on his shoulder and began to weep. 

 

Chloe and Lucifer woke up to the sound of alarms screaming and bells ringing. White uniforms pushed them out of the way as they surrounded Trixie in the bed. “Get me the crash cart” screamed a doctor. A moment later a scary looking electronic machine was wheeled into the room. One of the people working on Trixie rubbed the paddles together charging the electricity in the machine.  
Lucifer stood holding Chloe not believing what he was seeing. Talk about the ultimate punishment. It looked as if the detective was going to lose her child. Was this because of HIM? Was his father taking Trixie away because Chloe loved Lucifer? Is this the ultimate punishment? Is his father taking away the one thing the detective loves more than him BECAUSE she loves him?  
Dan burst into the room screaming, “My Baby!! Save my Baby!!!”  
Maze stood in the doorway, completely silent. Tears pouring from her eyes. A look of total despair on her face. She’d seen millions die, she’d tortured millions, and now watching the life slip from this tiny human was killing her. Her friend. Trixie. It wasn’t fair!!! She whirled around and stormed from the room with a primordial scream that vibrated the hallway of the hospital. The chilling sound echoed throughout the halls as Maze ran from the room. Everyone froze for a split second, then sprang back into action again working to save Trixie from whatever was trying to kill her small body.


	3. Chapter 3

Forty-five minutes after the doctors and nurses had burst into the room, they all left quietly with their heads hung low. They had tried everything to bring back the sweet young girl, but it was all for naught. Nothing hurt someone in the medical profession worse than losing a young patient. Dan had his head buried in her small chest and Chloe kept smoothing back her hair and making small quiet noises in her throat. This wasn’t real! It could NOT be real! Lucifer stood to the side not knowing what to do, what to say. He gently placed his hand on the small of Chloe’s back and she leaned back onto his chest. She turned and looked up at him with hopeful, trusting eyes.

“Can you fix this?’ she asked him.

“Detective.. Chloe… I…..” Lucifer was at a loss for words.

“Of course he can’t FIX this!!! She’s GONE, our baby is GONE!!!!!” Dan yelled and violently, he tossed a chair towards the other side of the room and punched the wall as he left.  
Chloe stood looking up at Lucifer with hope in her eyes.

“Lucifer?” she asked again.

He sighed. What on Earth does she think I can do? I’m the Devil, not an angel…...

“Detective, there is one thing I can try, but it probably won’t work.”

“Yes, Lucifer, Anything!!!!

He reached around to his back and pulled out a beautiful glowing white feather. He placed it on Trixie’s forehead, her closed eyes, her cheeks, her mouth. He ran the feather across her chest, all the while muttering in a language he had almost forgotten he knew. He continued touching her with the feather whispering.

Chloe held her breath.

Lucifer stopped.

Nothing happened.

Chloe’s head sank to her chest. Her knees felt weak. How would she live without her monkey? And Lucifer… she believed in him, she knew he’d done all he could do. For a moment, she’d believed it would work, she had believed it with all her heart!

“I’m sorry…..I told you it probably wouldn’t….wouldn’t…..what?......wait?.…Detective?” she heard Lucifer say, with something akin to wonder in his voice.

“Yes Lucifer?” asked Chloe with a heavy heart lifting her heavy watery eyes.

“Look!” He said motioning to Trixie in the bed.

The little girl’s eyes were fluttering open. Chloe’s heart jumped into her throat and her hand flew to her mouth. “Trix!?”

“Hi mommy! Why am I in the hospital? I was in Heaven. I saw Miss Charlotte, she says to tell daddy hi.” Suddenly, Trixie noticed Lucifer standing to the side of her bed. “Oh! Hi, Lucifer!”

“Hello urchin” said Lucifer with a lump in his throat.

“You saved her! Lucifer, you healed her!” Chloe could not stop hugging him.

“I’m not sure that was me” said Lucifer.

“What do you mean it wasn’t you?! I saw you!” 

“I am the devil, I don’t heal people, I punish people.”

“Well, from where I’m standing it sure looks like you heal people!” “Wait, I have to get Dan!” Chloe ran out of the room to find Trixie’s father. 

Lucifer was left standing alone while Trixie smiled up at him as if he really were an angel. He walked over to her and brushed her damp hair from her face. She smiled. Lucifer blinked in awe. He honestly had no idea healing was even possible since he’d been cast out of Heaven.

Dan and Maze came barging in bringing half the hospital staff with them. Lucifer stepped back. Chloe walked calmly into the room smiling. The doctors began taking Trixie’s pulse, her temperature. She lay there smiling and answering all their questions. They seemed to have a lot of questions. They all looked incredulous. “It’s a miracle!” one of them said. 

“Daddy, did mommy tell you I saw Miss Charlotte? she says hi and that she loves you and she’s ok so you need to stop worrying” Dan hugged Trixie tightly and sobbed.

Chloe beamed a smile directed at Lucifer. The complete love, trust and thankfulness he saw on her face left him stunned. His eyes widened, she believed he did this… DID he do this? This… miracle? His hand stroked the feather he had stuffed into his pocket. He pulled it out for a moment to examine it. Maze caught the movement and stomped over and grabbed it.  
“Hey! You could ASK before you grab!” said Lucifer.

“Is this yours?” asked Maze? 

“Why?” asked Lucifer.

“IS IT?!” demanded Maze.

“Maybe” said Lucifer.

“Stop it, Lucifer, I know it’s yours! I know your feathers have the power to heal because I used one myself on Amenadiel when he was wounded!” said Maze

“You did WHAT?! WHEN?!” Hollered Lucifer.

“When you cut them off the first time and you burned them. I saved one and healed Amenadiel.”

“How could YOU use them? You’re a demon, you were never an angel!”

“Well you got THAT right! At least I always know who I am” said Maze as she crossed her arms in front of her.

“Maze you need to tell me EVERYTHING, I didn’t know it was even still possible since I was cast out!”

“Awful bossy for someone who hasn’t been around for 2 months aren’t you?” Maze yelled.

Everyone in the room looked away from the miraculous little girl in the bed towards the two of them yelling.  
“My apologies.” Said Lucifer bowing deeply and walking from the room with his hand on Maze’s elbow. “We need to talk” he hissed into her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe walked into Lucifer’s penthouse. It had been a rough few days. Even though Trixie’s fever was gone, her body was so weak from fighting it that the hospital wouldn’t release her right away. They also wanted to do tests to see if they could figure out what caused the fever in the first place and how she was healed. They had finally released her a few hours ago and after getting her settled with Dan for the night, Chloe made her way to Lucifer’s where she found him sitting at the piano playing Leonard Cohen’s heartbreaking rendition of “Hallelujah”

But baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Lucifer’s voice filled the room with an emotion that was almost palatable. Chloe slowly walked over to him and lay her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and touched her head with his and continued singing.  
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah …….

His voice trailed off and his fingers slipped from the keys. “Detective, I have to go back”

Chloe swallowed over the lump forming in her throat and tried to speak.  
“Is this because of Trixie? Because you healed her?”

“No, well, maybe, I do have questions, not that my dad would even ANSWER them, but I have to get back because I can’t leave them alone for very long.” “Trust me, THIS is where I want to be” Lucifer’s voice dropped to a whisper. “more than anything.”

Lucifer took her face into his hands, leaned down and kissed her deeply. Chloe arched towards him and wrapped her arms around him even as he pulled away.  
Breathing deeply, Lucifer’s eyes glowing red, his voice hoarse, he whispered, “As much as I want to stay, I really can’t. If we continue ….this…. I won’t be able to leave.”

“Then DON’T leave, Lucifer, I want you SO much! You were here for YEARS, and now you have to go back after a few days? It’s not fair!”

“Oh Detective, I understand, NOT FAIR better than you will ever know and you have NO idea the depths of my need for you. I will show you, someday, when we have time, but right now I can’t.”

“You promise you will come back? It’s the only way I can let you go. The only way my heart can take it again.”

“Yes, I promise, I will come back to you.” 

Lucifer stood up and offered Chloe his hand. She took it and they walked together to his balcony.

“Lucifer, what you did for Trixie… how can I ever thank you?”

“There is no need for thanks. In fact, I may be in a bit of a pickle with dear old dad for pulling her back from Heaven.” He said with a wry grin.

“Oh… I didn’t think of that.” Said Chloe.

“Well, where else would the urchin go? Besides. She said she saw Charlotte Richards and we both know where she is.”

“Um… Lucifer… where do you think I will go?” asked Chloe tilting her head.

“Where do you think you will go Detective?” smirked Lucifer.

“But, if I go to Heaven, I will never see you again.” exclaimed Chloe. “I don’t think I want to go to Heaven!” 

“Well, that’s not how it works Detective. Furthermore, it’s magnificent and you would be very happy” Lucifer mumbled.

“How could I be happy if I had to spend eternity knowing I was in the one place you could NEVER go?”

“Chloe, we have a LONG time to discuss celestial things, but I really do have to go now. I can sense the minions getting restless for their King.” He pulled her close and inhaled her scent. She relaxed into his chest and signed. He made her feel so safe when he was holding her. Seemed kind of like an oxymoron since he was THE Devil, but also that he was fully vulnerable around her. 

Lucifer kissed her long and deeply, then spread his wings and flew away leaving Chloe aching… alone…. again….


	5. ****time passes, life continues, the world turns, hearts ache, children grow***

Dan and Trixie walked into Linda’s backyard strung with multicolored streamers and large banner wishing a very special someone a happy 1st birthday.   
Mazikeen tossed a ball to Charlie who caught it in his chubby fingers. He was an adorable 1 year old and he was thoroughly enjoying his party. Just last week, small sprouts had begun forming on his back and it looked like he was going to get his wings after all. Trixie scooped him up and kissed his belly before running over to Maze for a hug. 

Of course, Linda was worried that they would not be able to be hidden, but Amenadiel was confident that if he had fully formed wings, there would be some way of being able to contain them, they would just have to teach him that showing his wings off was not appropriate around strangers.  
Chloe sat off to the side staring into the distance. It had been 10 months and 3 days since Lucifer left.

Amenadiel noticed her stare, came over and stood beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

“He may still show, it is his nephew’s first birthday party after all.” Amenadiel tried to comfort Chloe.

“I’m not sure Amenadiel… if he were going to come back, he would have done so before now don’t you think?” Chloe asked “He said he might be in trouble for healing Trixie like that at the hospital and pulling her out of heaven. Maybe he CAN’T leave now.” Chloe said this with a catch in her throat. “I miss him Amenadiel. It took me way too long to realize how much he means to me and now he has to stay in Hell.”

“You may be right, I’m sure he would be here if he could. I’ll check on him after the party.”

“Wait, you can DO that? You can go to hell and come back?” asked Chloe. “Take me with you!” 

“I can’t. The only reason I can come and go is that I’m an angel. Besides, if I took you to Hell, Lucifer would probably kill me.” Stated Amenadiel emphatically.

“Well, you got that right brother!” said Lucifer as he strolled into the yard carrying an enormous package.

“Luci, long time no see.” Said Amenadiel clapping his brother on the shoulder, taking the gift and leaving him alone with Chloe.

“Detective” Lucifer whispered as she stood and stared into his eyes, drinking him in, trying to memorize every detail just in case he disappeared again. 

“Lucifer… is that really you? Are you really here?”

“Yes, and I am and I’m sorry it took me so long to return. I had some things I needed to work out, some rebellions to crush, several souls to punish.” Lucifer sighed. “It really is a full-time job being the Lord of Hell.”

“You look tired.” Said Chloe as she brushed his hair off his forehead where it had fallen rakishly across his eyes. 

“I’m exhausted.” Admitted Lucifer. “The reason I left Hell years ago was because I was done doing daddy’s bidding, I was bored and needed a change, but I was never tired, not like this. Things are…. different… now. I spend all my time wanting to get back to Earth. Back to you Detective”

Lucifer leaned down and kissed Chloe. Just a sweet hello kiss, tender, gentle, caring, full of love, but even that small gesture ignited a fire deep inside her.   
Lucifer must’ve sensed something because his kiss deepened, and he pulled her closer. When they drew apart, Chloe was breathless, and Lucifer’s eyes were glowing with pent up desire. 

“Time for cake!” yelled Linda.

“Is it chocolate?” asked Trixie.

Lucifer and Chloe exchanged a glance, a promise in their eyes of things to come. They headed off to join the party.

 

“Do you have anything I can add to this…..drink?” Lucifer gave the punch bowl a side eyed scowl.

“Um, you are NOT spiking the punch at Charlie’s party Lucifer!!!” glared Linda “But, I have some congnac in the kitchen in the cabinet to the left of the refrigerator. Please feel free to help yourself, just DON’T put it in the punch!”

“You’re a lifesaver!” Lucifer grinned and kissed Linda on the cheek.

Chloe walked over and asked, “Where is he going?”

“Oh, I sent him inside for some liquor and made him promise not to spike the punch.”

Chloe let out a giggle despite herself. Some things would never change with Lucifer. But that was ok, she loved every angelic and devilish part of him now that she had accepted who he really was. 

She looked towards the sound of laughter and smiled at her daughter holding her arms out to baby Charlie’s as he toddled towards them on his chubby feet.   
“AMENADIEL!!!!” screamed Linda, “I think he’s walking!”

Amenadiel’s mouth was pulled down into a deep frown. That seemed odd for such a joyous moment at his son’s first steps. Chloe turned to see what had captured his attention and saw Lucifer walking across the yard. But, he had just gone into the house behind her for a drink. What was going on and why was Amenadiel scowling at him so ferociously? She’d hadn’t seen him look like that since Father…er, Dromos, at the Mayan. 

Just then Chloe heard Lucifer’s voice from behind her and she whirled around, confused……“Oh Doctor, it seems as if I have poured all your cognac into my glass. I will send some round later to make up for…..” Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks as he stared across the yard, his expression mirroring that of Amenadiel, complete with furrowed brow and deep scowl. Chloe turned back around and Lucifer was walking towards her, a beatific smile on his face.. his clean shaven face… what? He always had a 5 o’clock shadow.. what was this? As he walked, he was extended his hand out to her… she was SO confused. She turned back around and Lucifer was striding towards her purposefully, placing his drink on the table next to the remains of the cake. She turned around again and Lucifer was directly in front of her, and… then he was standing beside her at the same time. Chloe looked from one to another… she shook her head and closed her eyes. She knew she’d been missing him terribly, but to conjure up mirror images of him at a child’s birthday party. She must be more sleep deprived than she thought. 

She opened her eyes expecting one or both Lucifer’s to have disappeared. But they were both still there. She shook her head again. She was afraid she was losing her mind. The clean shaven Lucifer tilted his head and smiled at Chloe and said, “You must be the detective we’ve all heard so much about.”

“What? I…..what?....I feel dizzy.” Chloe started to sway on her feet.

Both Lucifer’s and Amenadiel reached for her at the same time. She barely had time to register what was happening before she fainted.

“Take your bloody hands off her!” Lucifer snarled at his doppleganger.

Amenadiel and Lucifer carried Chloe to a chair at the corner of Linda’s yard and Linda brought over a cold cloth to put on her head. “I got this, you two go deal with whatever it is you need to deal with.

The smooth faced Lucifer stepped up to Linda, “Since my brothers are extremely ill mannered, allow me to introduce myself. I’m Michael, the Archangel, right hand of God. I’m here to help you with your son.” He smiled at Linda and bowed. She raised her eyebrows at Lucifer and Amenadiel who both just shrugged and began pulling him to the side. Linda went back to tending to Chloe.

Dan came out of the house wiping his damp hands on his pants. He looked over at the 3 men and shook his head. “You’ve got to be kidding me! There are 2 of them?!”

“How dare you crash my son’s party! You were not invited!” yelled Amenadiel.

“Now brother, you wouldn’t want God’s holy ambassador to miss seeing his nephew on his birthday now that we know he is getting his wings.” 

“Can I hit him?” asked Lucifer.

“Not yet, let’s hear him out.” “Why are you here?” asked Amenadiel. 

“I’m here as a heavenly representative for a half angel, half human child. This child is going to need special guidance from a spiritual being close to the source of divinity. Clearly neither one of you 2 fit the bill.” 

“OK, you can hit him now” said Amenadiel.

“With pleasure!” snarled Lucifer.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mommy, are you OK?” asked Trixie.

Chloe was stretched out on a chaise lounge in Linda’s backyard with a cool cloth on her forehead. “Yeah monkey, I’m fine. I just had a weird dream or something.” 

“You fell over when you saw Lucifer’s twin brother.”

“His what?” Chloe asked. 

“His twin brother, Michael! I don’t think Lucifer and Amenadiel like him very much.” Trixie whispered and nodded to the corner of the yard where it appeared a heated argument was going on between the 3 men.

“Lucifer!!!!” yelled Trixie, “She’s awake!!!”

“Thank you Urchin, I will be right there!” he dropped his right hook just before it connected with the smooth jaw of his mirror image, turned and made his way to Chloe’s side.

“Twin?! You never said anything about a TWIN!” Trixie was back playing with Charlie, Dan, Maze and Linda. Maze kept casting sidelong glances towards Michael. If looks could kill. 

Chloe sat up on the chair still feeling a bit fuzzy in the head. 

“Yes, that’s because I had hoped you would never have to meet the wanker. But it appears dear old DAD sent him here to help with Charlie.”

Chloe sat very still to try to process the fact that there were two beings in existence with Lucifer’s face. Well, with one of his faces. So, did that mean… “Lucifer?... um…. When you look like this, like a human, is this what your actual angel face looks like?”

“Well, yes, all of us were created in his image, yadda yadda yadda and all that jazz. I was one of his first and it seems he liked MY image so much he had to make two. Our visage is where the resemblance ends though, I assure you Detective! Michael is a brown noser who would never question dad’s orders. I, on the other hand, led a rebellion against him and took half of Heaven with me. Of course that is what got me banished for all eternity….heaven was a boring place anyhow!” Lucifer muttered.

“Yet you think I would be happy there?” grinned Chloe eluding back to an earlier conversation.

*sigh* “Like I said Detective, I don’t think there is much choice in the matter.”


	7. XXX Don't read in between the $$$$ money shot $$$$ unless you want XXX

The elevator door opened into Lucifer’s penthouse. Chloe and Lucifer stepped out with messy hair, still fully clothed, but breathing heavily. “We need to finish what we started in that elevator Detective.”  
“Oh yes we do!” exclaimed Chloe.  
Lucifer reached up and pulled Chloe towards him. With his mouth on hers he gently caressed her back. She began unbuttoning his shirt. She slid his shirt off his shoulders. Chloe pulled away from Lucifer’s kiss and ran her mouth down his chest and put her hands on his pants. She unbuttoned them and slid them over his hips. He groaned as she touched him. He moved back from her touch to quickly remove Chloe's clothing and stood back to admire her. Chloe smiled and reached for him. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to his bed.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Lucifer sat at the piano wrapped in a silk robe playing Wicked Game by Chris Isaak

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you

Chloe was still tingling from their lovemaking, but she was suddenly filled with a rush of desire for him. 

“You’re not going to lose me Lucifer.” Said Chloe as she nibbled his ear and straddled him on the bench causing his fingers to fumble on the keys. He dropped his hands from the piano and cupped her buttocks and pulled her close, his mouth on hers.  
His hands moved up her back and he reached around and began teasing her nipple with his fingers. His tongue moved in a slow rhythm. She groaned against him and arched her back. He lifted her onto his manhood and thrust into her deeply and began moving in the same rhythm as his tongue. Suddenly, he moved his mouth to her breast and she bit her lip as he stroked her with his hands and kissed and licked her neck. His other hand cupping her backside, he lifted her up and down slowly and rhythmically, then faster.  
His skin was so warm, Chloe felt like she was on fire. Lucifer stood up from the bench taking her with him, legs wrapped around his waist. He lay her on the Italian leather sofa. The cool feel of the leather with the heat of his skin made Chloe’s already flooded senses nearly explode. She raked her hands across his back, and he thrust deeper and deeper than she thought was possible. Their first time in bed was slow, sweet and sensual. Full of loving caresses and touching. This was white hot heat and burning desire. They were trying to consume each other. Their passion was burning out of control. They tasted, touched, licked, kissed. Chloe raked her nails across Lucifer’s back. He growled and went deeper still. He thrust harder and then stopped. Chloe cried out for release. Lucifer stopped. She opened her eyes.

“Yes, I want to see you, I want to look into your eyes!” Lucifer whispered as he moved his hips again and again, staring at Chloe, looking into her soul. She arched her back and cried out. Lucifer’s eyes glowed red and his wings unfurled as he climaxed and screamed her name. Chloe’s body shook as if in the aftermath of an earthquake. They came down together, sweaty, spent, aching, finally satiated.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Lucifer and Chloe lay together on the couch, his wings wrapped around her, both of them still slightly shaken from their lovemaking. Chloe stroked the feathers tickling her chest, rolled over and propped herself onto her elbows and looked at Lucifer’s restful face. She touched his cheek and he opened his eyes and smiled. She felt her heart melting. 

“Well Detective, I need to go thaw out Hell now.”

“What?” said Chloe, quite puzzled.

“I believe you told me once that you would only sleep with me when Hell froze over, so I should probably make sure everything is thawing out now.”

“Ha Ha Lucifer!, Very funny!”


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer and Chloe arrived at the precinct on time despite having spent most of the night making love instead of sleeping. 

As they walked towards Chloe’s desk to check out the latest case file, Ella Lopez, wearing a t-shirt with an adorable fluffy bunny on it reading, ‘Me, SARCASTIC? Never!’ motioned them towards her forensic lab excitedly. “Hey guys, come here, I have something I need to show you.”

As they got closer, Ella’s normal look of happy excitement turned into a gigantic grin and she started jumping up and down and clapping.  
“Ooooooooh!!!!!! Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! GOSH!!!!! It’s about time, I’m SO happy for you two!!” Ella gushed.

Lucifer and Chloe exchanged a puzzled glance.

“What are you talking about Ella?” asked Chloe with her no nonsense stare. 

“Uh, hello!!! You and Lucifer… ya know… (Ella moved her hips back and forth, round and round doing an air grind and licking her lips) ‘Bout time you two got it on!!! It’s written ALL over your faces!! WOOO HOOO” Ella motioned for them to give her a high five which Lucifer promptly did with a huge grin on his face. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to look busy shuffling papers while her cheeks turned about 50 shades of red.

“What is it you wanted to show us Ella?” asked Chloe trying to compose herself.

“Come on now… spill it Chloe, is it as good as I’d hoped it would be for you?” *wink wink*

“Ella!!! Focus!!” said Chloe still blushing.

“Fine, but you owe me a good gossip session later. I need details.” sighed Ella.

Lucifer just stood by grinning his usual devilish grin as he leaned against the desk enjoying seeing Chloe squirm under Ella’s observations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, what you are saying is, that unsolved case from a year ago with the red shoe, Ava Blumfeld, might have something to do with the mass cult suicide outside the Mayan?” asked Chloe.

“Yes! I don’t know why I didn’t see it before, but the shoe found in Ava’s skull was a match for one found outside the venue that was buried in someone’s skull. That case had so much red tape and paperwork attached to it because of the number of dead that I completely overlooked the MURDER with a red shoe. I was going over a few things, wrapping everything up and remembered that just two months later we found someone else impaled through the skull with a red shoe. I checked evidence for a match and BINGO! They are a pair. The shoes that is. I’m still trying to find a connection with the lady at the Mayan and Ava.”

“Eve” said Lucifer half under his breath.

“What did you say?” asked Chloe.

“It’s probably nothing.” Lucifer muttered.

“Is that all, or do you have more?” asked Chloe.

“Well, I’m glad you asked!” said Ella, “You know those shoes are SUPER expensive! They are like $4,000 a pair. I mean… who just sticks half of a $4,000 pair of shoes into someone’s skull and then does it again with the other half 2 months later? If I had a pair of $4,000 shoes, I’d totally pull it out of someone’s face after impaling them…. Not that I’d ever impale someone’s face with a shoe, OR have a $4,000 pair to begin with, but you know what I’m saying….”

“Yes Ella, that makes sense. So the killer is a rich woman with a size 7 foot.”

“Yes, that’s it exactly! AAAAAAANNNNDDDDD those shoes are sold exclusively in Beverly Hills in just 3 stores. I have calls in to all of them to check their records and see who bought a pair of red size 7 in this style. There were only 10 made, so it should make finding the buyer easy peasy lemon squeazy.”

“Great work Ella! Thanks, let me know as soon as you hear from the stores.” Said Chloe.

“Will do!” Exclaimed Ella as she leaned in and loudly whispered behind her hand. “By the way, you’re totally glowing! Sex with Lucifer looks GOOD on you Chloe” Ella winked.  
Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to hide her huge smile as she turned to look at Lucifer and see what kind of snarky comment he might be about to make, but he was staring off into space with a worried look on his face as if he had just remembered something bad.

“Lucifer, is everything alright?” asked Chloe.

“Maybe not detective….I’m afraid I might have purchased a pair of those shoes for Eve.”


	9. Chapter 9

“When and where did you buy them?” asked Chloe trying not to sound annoyed.

“I don’t remember exactly, but it was on one of our many shopping sprees. Eve was very much into high fashion after having to spend her first stint on Earth in loincloths.” 

“Yes, well, whatever. Do you keep receipts or anything?” snarled Chloe.

“Detective! Do I hear one of the deadly sins in your voice? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were ENVIOUS of Eve’s attire.” Lucifer smiled.

*sigh* “No Lucifer, I’m not envious of her clothes, but I may be a bit jealous of all the time you spent with her. Now, think….when did you buy those shoes?”

Ella walked up with a triumphant grin on her face holding some paperwork. “Guess what? Only 3 pair of size 7 had been sold before the first murder at the Mayan. One pair was to an actress who wore them at an event the night of the Mayan suicides, another was to an elderly woman who, while she may be wheelchair bound, still likes to look like a million bucks while being chauffeured around. You can go check her out and see if she still has the shoes. Here is her address. But guess what?! Guess who the other pair was sold to?! Ya ready? You’re never gonna believe this!” 

“Luicifer Morningstar” said Ella and Chloe at the same time.

“Oh, you knew?...huh, well, Lucifer, I didn’t know you were into dress up and you sure do have some dainty feet.”

“They weren’t for me Miss Lopez, they were for Eve and no one has seen her since, well, since the mass suicide at the Mayan.” 

“ooooh, juicy!” said Ella. “Looks like you might need to find your ex!”

“Great.” Muttered Chloe with extreme sarcasm.

 

Chloe and Lucifer stepped out of the elevator of Lux into Lucifer’s penthouse thinking they were going to have the evening alone to enjoy each other’s company only to see a tall man in a suit and a woman with short dark hair standing at Lucifer’s private bar.

“When am I going to get a lock on that elevator?” Lucifer muttered under his breath as he stepped in front of Chloe and cleared his throat to announce their presence to the intruders.  
The man turned, while the woman remained with her back to them. 

“Michael! What brings you here?’ snarled Lucifer.

“Can’t a brother come for a visit?” Michael asked walking towards Lucifer with his arms held open as if in supplication.

“Not you Brother! YOU need an invitation, and I can assure you that it will never come from me.” Lucifer held up his hand in a stop gesture as Chloe stepped from behind him.  
Chloe gasped, “I just can’t believe how much you two look alike!”

“Detective! I’m insulted! This spawn looks nothing like…”

At that moment the woman at the bar turned around. “Yes he does, and it’s SO good to see both of you!” said Eve as she stirred her neon green appletini with a long red tipped finger before pouting her lips and sucking the nectar from the tip. Eve sauntered up to Michael, slipped her free arm around one of his and leaned into his frame. 

Chloe recovered her composure at seeing Lucifer’s twin again and focused on Eve. “You’re just the person we’re looking for. We need to ask you about a pair of shoes. I like your haircut by the way, a pixie cut suits you.”

“Thanks!” gushed Eve as she patted her short hair “Adam would never let me cut it, but it’s all about Eve now and I wanted short hair. It makes me feel so free!”

Lucifer groaned, rolled his eyes and walked towards the bar. “I really need a drink.”

“I’ll join you brother!” said Michael as he clapped Lucifer on the back causing him to shudder/shake Michael’s hand off and move more quickly towards his liquid refreshment.

Chloe and Eve settled on the leather couch.

“So, what kind of shoes do you want to talk about?!” asked Eve.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh my gosh, no! I didn’t kill someone with my shoe! Well, I stabbed that demon, but that doesn’t count and you were there!” said Eve.

“So, what did you do with the other shoe?’ asked Chloe.

“Well, after I got Charlie back to his father and said goodbye to Maze….” Eve’s voice trailed off. 

“Eve! What did you do with the other shoe.”

“Oh yeah, the shoe… um, so, after…Maze…I needed some time to myself and I couldn’t walk with just one shoe. I took it off and threw it away, what’s the big deal really? I mean, if you want a pair, I’m sure Lucifer would get you one, or a dozen. He really loves you, ya know?” pouted Eve.

“I really love him too.” Said Chloe in a soft voice. 

“Well, I have his brother now. They are almost the same person really.” Smiled Eve.

Chloe rolled her eyes and forced herself not to shake Eve until her teeth rattled.

“So, I need to find a way to make sure you are cleared of the crime at the Mayan since we both know that wasn’t a human murder, but at the same time, I need to know what happened to the other so we can clear Lucifer of all this since he’s the one that bought them for you.” Explained Chloe.

“Oh yeah, I totally remember that shopping trip! Luci was like.. Eve, do you want this? Do you want that? Take anything you want! I was like.. Of course, thank you! Don’t I always? you know, like in the garden?.. of Eden??… where I sinned?… with him?…. “ Eve pointed a finger towards Lucifer. 

Chloe suddenly understood how people could commit cold blooded murder. 

After 10 more torturous minutes, Chloe was able to gather that there was nothing she could get from Eve except a massive headache. Apparently, she’d just tossed the shoe in a random dumpster and kept walking until she hitched a ride out of town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chloe was tired of having to deal with Eve, who seemed to have latched onto Michael in the same leachy way she did to Lucifer when she was here before. It was nauseating to watch, but Michael seemed to enjoy it. It was time to check out the owner of the other pair of shoes. The fashionable elderly lady.

Chloe and Lucifer were on their way to the her home to check out the final pair of shoes to see if she still had them. 

They walked up to the door of a beautiful mansion and knocked on the door. A young woman in her 30’s with perfectly perky breasts, tiny waist and a flowing mane of red hair answered the door. 

“Helllooooo” purred Lucifer, “May we come in?” 

The woman nodded and smiled coyly at Lucifer. She ushered him inside without noticing Chloe standing beside him. Chloe put her hand out to stop the door from shutting in her face.

“uh yeah… thanks for agreeing to speak with us, LAPD” said Chloe as she flashed her badge to the woman.

“Wait” she said looking confused, “ I didn’t even see you there.”

“I noticed…” Chloe deadpanned looking at Lucifer with an ironic smile.

He tilted his head and flashed his smile at Chloe before turning to the woman. “So, can you tell us where the owner of this home is?”

“My grandmother?, oh, she passed away over a year ago. She left me her house. I’m Leslie Droit.”

“What did you do with her clothes?” Chloe asked.

“Well, my grandmother had great fashion sense, so I kept a lot of it, why?”

“Do you mind if we take a look at your closet?” Lucifer said.

“Um, no” she leaned towards Lucifer and whispered as they walked up the grand staircase. “It’s in my bedroom… does she have to come?” 

Chloe sighed, “I can HEAR you!”

“My apologies, the Detective and I are a package deal, we COME together.” Lucifer winked over his shoulder at Chloe who blushed a deep crimson as they continued up the stairs. 

 

As they opened the cavernous closet Chloe groaned, this was going to take forever to go through. Lucifer was already looking at the shoes. “So you are a size 7?”  
“Yes, my grandmother and I wore the same shoe size and nearly the same dress size. I’ve had to have a few things tailored, but for the most part, they all fit.”

Lucifer fingered a soft white chiffon gown, “This would look smashing with a pair of red heels!”

Chloe shook her head, amazed at Lucifer’s ability to charm, he really was fantastic at this kind of thing. It would have taken her a search warrant and hours of inventory to get this far. 

“Ooh, you’re right!," said the socialite. "I don’t wear much red, but my grandmother did have a pair of awesome red heels somewhere… oh, here they are.” She pulled out the original box and opened it. A puzzled look came over her face. “There’s only 1!” 

“Who else has access to this closet?” asked Chloe.

“The housekeeper is the only one I know who comes in here besides me.”

“We need to talk to your housekeeper. Is she here now?”

 

In the kitchen downstairs Lucifer and Chloe met Leslie’s housekeeper, Rose, a petite woman in her early 50’s who was busy chopping up ingredients for a salad. 

“Rose, these two need to talk to you for a minute.” Said Leslie.

“Hello Rose, such a lovely name. Tell me Rose, how long have you worked here?” asked Lucifer.

“I’ve been here for thirty years.” Rose said pausing with her knife poised above the avocado pit she’d been about to remove.

“I see, and when the lady of the house passed away I’m sure you received a substantial amount from the estate before it passed on to her beautiful grand daughter Leslie.” Nodded Lucifer.

“Um, actually, NO!” Rose pointed the knife at them in a slight stabbing gesture while she spoke. “I got NOTHING, I’ve worked here since I was twenty five years old. I’ve given my entire life for this family, and when the old bat died, she didn’t even leave me a set of silver!”

“Hmmm, and when Leslie moved in, why did you stay? Or rather, what was it you truly desired by continuing your employment?” asked Lucifer staring into Rose’s eyes.

“I… I….” Rose stuttered. “I wanted to kill the red headed bitch! I thought I’d done it after the old hag died. I snuck into the closet and grabbed one of those dumb high heeled shoes she always wore and followed Leslie back to her apartment one night, when she came out, i followed her again for a bit and then I hit her with a rolling pin to knock her out and stabbed her in the eye with the shoe, but then I realized it wasn’t her!!! I didn’t mean to kill that poor girl!!! OH my God, I’m so sorry!” Rose dropped the knife she was holding and cried.

“You’re under arrest for the murder of Ava Blumfield.” Said Chloe as she placed a shaking Rose in handcuffs. 

“You killed my best friend!? You are the one who murdered Ava!?” Leslie picked up the knife Rose had dropped on the floor and lunged towards the housekeeper.

Lucifer grabbed the knife as Leslie swept it down in a swift arc catching it in his palm with the blade sticking out the other side.

Leslie collapsed on the floor in grief and started apologizing to Lucifer who was pulling the knife from his hand and grabbing a kitchen towel to wrap around the wound.  
“Well detective, looks like we’ve solved another case.” Grinned Lucifer 

Back at the station they finished booking Rose for the murder of Ava Blumfied. Lucifer claimed his wound was just a scratch and he refused to press charges on Leslie saying she was simply upset. He stepped out for a coffee and donut run. When he returned the wound on his hand was fully healed.

“I’ll never get used to the way you can do that!” said Chloe as she took his hand turning it over and over again trying to find a mark.

“Yes well, soon I might not be able to heal quite so well in sticky situations like that.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Chloe.

“Last night when you were talking to Eve about footwear, Michael was telling me that our father wanted to speak with me. It seems he’s tempting the Devil with an offer I can’t refuse.”


	11. Chapter 11

Lucifer and Chloe sat naked in Lucifer’s hot tub on the balcony sipping bourbon, the lights of the city twinkling below them and the stars shining above them. Music drifted up from Lux as they relaxed.

“So Lucifer, are you going to tell me what it is that your dad offered to you that is so tempting?” 

“Well detective, it seems as if my going to Hell released the last bit of evil from my soul and I am being offered a choice. I can stay on Earth and live out my days as a mortal, grow old and die and have a chance for Heaven like anyone else, or I can continue to travel back and forth between Hell and Earth when I get a chance away and eventually, when you die, I will go back to being the full time ruler of Hell. My brothers and sisters are taking turns right now in my absence, they would just have to be on rotation full time. Oh, and I did get a small reprimand about healing Trixie because it pulled her from Heaven, but I was given a pass for that.”

“Oh” said Chloe in a small quiet voice staring into the bubbles of the hot tub.

“Detective?” Lucifer leaned over to lift Chloe’s damp hair from her face. 

“what?”

“Why are you hiding from me?”

“Because I don’t want to tell you what to do.”

“What is it YOU want detective? what is it you DESIRE?” Lucifer grinned.

“I want you to stay.. with me.. but I know what you’ve told me about how boring Heaven was and how you hated it and that’s one of the reasons you led the rebellion in the first place, so if you stayed with me and we ended up together in Heaven, you’d be miserable.”

“Actually, I don’t think it would be all that terrible if you were there.”

Chloe stayed perfectly still.

“Did you hear me?” asked Lucifer.

“Yes” she whispered, “but I don’t want you to regret any decision you might make. You know I love you for who you are, devil face and all, I’m ok with whatever you decide.”

“But I’m NOT! I’m sick of being the only one in charge down there and I’m tired, SO tired of everyone blaming me for every bad thing for all time. This is my second chance and I can’t think of a better way to take it, with you. Besides, this way, we could see each other in the afterlife, the other way, well, once you’re gone from Earth, we could no longer be together.”

“Only if you are completely sure.”

“I’m sure detective. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life and I’ve lived a long, long, LONG time. I desire to spend my life with you as a mortal….if you’ll have me?”

“If I’ll have you?! Are you kidding me Lucifer! “ Chloe launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck splashing water everywhere and laughing. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lucifer grinned.

 

Lucifer and Chloe grew even closer after he became mortal and they continued to be the best detectives at the precinct. Lucifer’s super strength and healing powers were gone, but for some reason he was till able to pull people’s desires from them with his enigmatic smile and hypnotizing stare and he was still stronger than the average man, so his interrogation methods didn’t change much.

 

Several months into their new, more conventional partnership Chloe and Lucifer were enjoying a quiet evening in his penthouse lounging around watching Will and Grace reruns. 

“Did they ever have an orgy episode?” asked Lucifer.

Chloe swatted Lucifer on his arm. “Of course not, this was on regular TV!”

“Well, I don’t see why not, they’re all look quite smashing. I’m sure the ratings would have gone way up.” Lucifer grinned. 

“You’re still the same devil you always were aren’t you?” said Chloe as she leaned over, nibbled his ear and began tugging his shirt from the waistband of his trousers.

“Would you have me any other way?” Lucifer asked as he flipped her on her back and slipped his hands under her shirt.

“Absolutely not!” Chloe moaned and arched her back when his fingers slipped under her bra. 

*****DING*****

“Bloody hell! I’m getting a lock for that damned elevator!”

“Lucifer, LUCIFER!!!!! Where are you!!!!!!” a high pitched female voice screamed. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, Eve…..

“We’re in here Eve, what do you need?” Lucifer looked up over the couch, but did not move from his position on top of Chloe.

Eve burst into the room. She was completely disheveled, covered in dirt and scratches, pieces of grass stuck in her hair, her makeup smeared and running down her face where she’d been crying. She was wearing only one shoe… apparently that was a thing with her. She took off the shoe and stood in front of them trying to catch her breath.

“Lucifer, I didn’t mean to, it wasn’t my fault, I swear… I just wanted a little peek and…. We didn’t think it was a big deal and...and…oh my gosh, I’m SO sorry!!!!” Eve inhaled sharply and shuddered as she released her breath.

Lucifer and Chloe disentangled themselves and sat up looking at Eve who stood in front of them panting, tears still coursing slowly down her cheeks.

Chloe’s detective senses were on high alert and Lucifer grabbed her hand and stood up as he asked, “Eve… what did you do?”

“Luce… I…Michael..we…um…we didn’t think it would be a big deal, but it’s horrible, it’s worse than I thought, they’re trapped in their own nightmares and no way to get out…” Eve sighed.

“EVE! WHAT did you and that half-witted moron DO?” bellowed Lucifer causing Eve to jump.

“I just wanted a peek….”

“A peek at WHAT?” Lucifer asked, a look of horror settling onto his face.

“hell…..” Eve whispered and shuffled her feet.

“You wanted a PEEK AT HELL!????!!!! And my moronic brother was in charge and thought it would be a good idea to let a human inside? How did you even get out?” 

“Well, I didn’t exactly go IN, not all the way really….”

“If you didn’t go IN, how did you see?”

“Well, see Michael thought I’d probably be killed by the demons if I went in, because I’m human you know, but I really wanted to see how things work and he said he would open the gate, just for a teensy minute. I guess I got carried away watching or something.... and Michael said it was time to close the gate, but the demons were already coming out..... and he couldn’t get it to shut .....and then they saw me and I ran. They chased me, but I got away and I fell down.... and lost a shoe and broke the heel off the other one, see?" she held up her broken shoe. "I ran and ran and ran until I got here and…..Lucifer? say something…..Why won’t you say something? What’s wrong?” Eve took a step towards them.

“What’s wrong? You stand there and ask me what’s WRONG?!” Eve jumped and backed up into the wall. “You and Michael just opened the gates of Hell for demons to freely roam the Earth and you ask me what is WRONG?!” Lucifer’s voice echoed in the tiny space. His fury almost palatable. 

Lucifer sat down on the couch pulling Chloe with him. He was still grasping her hand, very tightly now. Chloe looked at him as he turned to her. “Detective, I’m afraid our lives have gotten a bit more complicated.”

“….I’m sorry.” Said Eve in a small quiet voice.

“go Eve, please, just go. I’ll call Amenediel and you can stay with him.”

“But Lucifer, he’s going to hate me!!!” declared Eve.

“I sincerely doubt it, but that is really not my concern. He will protect you, he does not have to like you.”

Eve walked out of the room with her head held down and muttered, “I’m really sorry…..”


	12. My sincere apologies to Buddy Holly fans and a small shoutout to all my fellow scoobies.

Chaos and destruction continued to run rampant through the streets of Los Angeles, a city close to the hellmouth which had been accidentally opened a few days ago by Eve and Michael..

“My brother is SUCH a blooming idiot!!” screamed Lucifer running his fingers through his hair causing it to fall rakishly across his forehead.

“Lucifer, calm down.” Pleaded Chloe.

“I CAN’T calm down!! I leave for 7 years and everything is fine until Eve lets Dromos and his demons loose, so we got that taken care of rather quickly and then dad gives me a choice. Which as you know was not at all hard for me to make at all Detective. I freely and gladly gave up my powers and my immortality to live out a mortal life with you.” Lucifer stopped pacing for a moment, smiled and reached down to caress Chloe’s cheek before stomping off on another tirade.

“Such incompetence!!! My brothers and sisters were SUPPOSED to take turns watching Hell, but of course, the first chance Michael gets, he won’t leave. I can’t believe they gave him a turn!! He likes being in charge, but he’s such an imbecile that all Eve had to do was bat her eyes and smile and he opens the gates of hell and now look where we are?!” Lucifer continued pacing and ranting.

“Amenediel tells me they are trying to control things, but they can’t. The demons are running amuck and he tells me they are working on a way for the really bad humans to be able to possess recently dead bodies. You know, the REALLY REALLY bad ones, like Hitler, Pol Pot, Mussolini, Buddy Holly.”

“Buddy Holly? Really?” asked Chloe.

“Well yes, he died so young, but if he would have lived to his full potential, WOW! He was one crazy kid! You should have heard the deal he made with me.” said Lucifer emphatically.

“You didn’t have anything to do with him dying did you?” asked Chloe incredulously.

“Detective, of course not! I never manipulated things like that and I most definitely didn’t kill humans… except Cain. However, you’ve heard the song, The Day The Music Died haven’t you detective? I wasn’t exactly laughing with DELIGHT, but I do have to say, I was glad to get that one so young… ahh, I wonder how Mr. Holly is doing these days…” Lucifer trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes.

Chloe sat still trying to process this latest information while Lucifer continued to storm back and forth across the penthouse railing at God and every angel in existence including the one who just stepped out of the elevator. 

“Amenediel!” Chloe said as she jumped up from the couch. “Please talk to him, he’s been like this for hours!”

“I’ll see what I can do, but we are really in a bad place. Earth and the whole human race is on the brink of destruction. I wanted to see if he had any ideas on how to get a handle on this.”

Amenediel stepped up to Lucifer and blocked the path of his pacing. “Lucifer, Lucifer, LUCIFER, STOP!!!” hollered Amenediel as he grabbed Lucifer by the forearms and forced him to look into his eyes. “I need you to calm down and talk to me about this rationally.”

Lucifer’s head dropped and he nodded at Amenediel The two men made their way to the bar where they sat hunched over talking in whispers and short bursts of anger for what seemed like hours. At some point, they spent a considerable amount of time on the balcony, both of them alternately screaming and whispering. At some point, Chloe thought she saw them holding hands with their heads bowed. She shook her head and tried to absorb herself in mindless television, but there was nothing on but news reports of the latest robbery, slaying, and crime sprees that had been escalating for days. 

Finally, both brothers were back at the bar sipping a drink slowly in what seemed to be companionable silence. Amenediel stood up and clasped Lucifer’s shoulder and patted it lightly as he walked towards the elevator. He looked at Chloe with a sad smile and left them alone in the penthouse. Chloe turned off the television and went to sit next to Lucifer who had his head resting on his arms on the bar. 

“Well, did you guys brainstorm a solution? Do you know how to fix this?” Chloe asked. Lucifer did not respond so she placed a hand on his back and kissed his slightly damp hair and waited. 

Finally, Lucifer looked up at Chloe. His eyes rimmed in red and filled with pain.

“Lucifer, what is it?” asked Chloe with alarm.

“I think we have found a way to fix this.”

“Well.. don’t keep me in suspense, what is it?” said Chloe excitedly.

“Detective…” Lucifer took both of her hands into his, “Chloe….I” Lucifer’s voice broke and he began sobbing.

Chloe was terrified. She’d never seen him this emotional over anything, what was going on? She held him as his body shook and he cried. Tears came to her eyes as well even before knowing why he was so upset. Finally, he pulled away and with tears still streaming down his face, explained the plan.

 

“No. No! NO!!! Lucifer, NOOOOO!!!” It was Chloe’s turn to cry. She screamed, she wailed, she beat on his chest. When she had nothing left inside, she lay still and silent her head resting on Lucifer’s chest listening to the beat of his heart. Nothing could have prepared her for what he had said, but she was slowing coming to the realization that it was the only way. It’s probably why it took Lucifer and Amenediel so long to talk it out. He had felt the same way she did. 

“Can we have one more day?” Chloe choked, tears threatening to fall again.

“Yes my love, but you have to promise, no more tears, not until I’m gone.”

Chloe smiled through the pain and told him she’d try.

Chloe and Lucifer took a long walk on the beach, stopped by the precinct with a case of pudding for Dan. They spent some time with Ella in her lab bantering back and forth about nonsense before taking Trixie to her favorite Gelato place on Riverside Drive. Then they stopped by for a short visit with Linda and Charlie and to drop Trixie off to spend the night. They had to leave soon after Charlie climbed into Lucifer’s lap and patted his cheek. “Why uncle Luci sad?” asked the sweet 2 year old cherub, his little wings wiggling as he looked deep into Lucifer’s eyes. It was too much for both of them. When they were leaving, Lucifer hugged Linda a little too tightly and held Charlie a moment too long. Just before they left, Lucifer stepped over to Trixie, pulled her to her feet and smothered her with kisses. “Take care of yourself Urchin!” 

Linda knew something was up, but, trademark Linda, she just smiled a sad smile and bid them goodbye. 

“Maybe we should have told her.” Said Chloe.

“Everything will be explained afterwards. I want to take you to the opera in San Francisco. I still have the dress I bought for our first date. Amazingly, LaTraviata is back and I have our flight booked.”

“You were going to take me to the opera?” Chloe couldn’t help the large grin that plastered itself all over her face at the thought of Lucifer in a tuxedo escorting her into a beautiful opera house. “For our FIRST date?” 

“Well yes, only the best for you detective.”


	13. Chapter 13

Hours later, back at the penthouse, the elevator doors dinged open and Lucifer stepped into the room carrying Chloe in the strapless red dress he’d purchased for her over two years ago. He punched a couple buttons hear the elevator and opera music began playing as the doors slid shut. 

“Do you know what Miss Lopez said about this dress when I showed it to her after I bought it?” he asked.

“Oh, please tell me!” said Chloe as she nibbled Lucifer’s neck.

“She said….” He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

“Oh, she was MORE than right!!! Get me out of this now and I’ll show you how right she was!” Lucifer set her gently on her feet and turned her around so her back was to him. He lifted her hair and breathed into the nape of her neck. He slowly slid the zipper down, his hands spanned her back and slid the dress over her hips. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them off as his mouth trailed a path down her spine and lower. He kissed the back of her knees and held her hips steady as she stepped out of her shoes and panties. 

“Your turn!” said Chloe as she turned around to undress him. He kept his hands on her hips and gently eased her onto the couch. 

“Not yet Detective” Lucifer was on his knees between her legs and his mouth and tongue blazed a path up her thighs. Chloe groaned and arched her back giving him access to her core. Her head whipped back and forth as he used his tongue in ways that should be illegal and probably was in Utah. She begged him for release and dug her fingers into his hair as he teased and licked and suckled her into oblivion.   
She lay panting and unable to focus when Lucifer scooped her up and carried her to the bed, her arms around his neck, her mouth on his. As soon as she was on the bed, he was with her. His suit jacket already discarded, his shoes tossed on the floor. Chloe was unbuttoning his shirt, but got frustrated and pushed him back and ripped the shirt from the buttons.

“That was a $500 Armani Detective!” Lucifer growled with amusement as Chloe slid the arms from his shoulders.

“I don’t care! I want it off!” Chloe flipped him onto his back and took off his belt and began sliding his pants down. “Socks on or off?” asked Chloe as she tossed the rest of his clothes to the side.

“Whatever you desire Detective.” Grinned Lucifer.

“You! I desire YOU.” Said Chloe as she kissed and licked his inner thighs and took him into her mouth. She held him in her hand and teased the tip with her mouth and tongue, sucking and teasing until he groaned and pulled her on top of him. They held hands, they touched, they stared into each other’s eyes with every stroke, with every movement. She sat astride his frame and rode the waves of their passion until they came together with a grand explosion that seemed to shake the penthouse. Turandot – Nessun Dorma played in the background as they lay together shuddering.

They made love all night, but as mornings do, it came too soon. 

Chloe and Lucifer were in bed sipping coffee. Chloe was wearing Lucifer’s torn shirt from last night, Lucifer was wearing his black silk robe. Chloe was leaning back against him, her head against his shoulder. “Lucifer, are you sure there is no other way?” asked Chloe.  
“I wish there were. I’m the only one the demons will obey, but I can’t go back like this, like a mortal. I have to become the devil again. When Amenediel and I asked our father about this plan, he actually answered us and said it would work, but that I had to stay in the celestial realm forever and not come back to Earth. I’m the only one who can stop the destruction of the human race.” Lucifer sighed.

“I love you Lucifer!”

“I love you too detective. My heart will always be here with you.: Lucifer touched her chest with his hand and tilted his head to touch her forehead, he took the coffee from her hands and set it down next to the bed and they slowly made love one more time.

“It’s time.” Said Lucifer as the sirens below them went off again after a loud explosion. “It’s getting worse.”

“I understand Lucifer, but I hate it and it’s not fair.” Chloe’s lip trembled, but she was determined not to cry again until he was gone.  
They stood in the circle of each other’s embrace for a long moment. Lucifer bent to kiss Chloe, she leaned into him and tried to memorize every detail of him, his smell, his taste, everything. They pulled away to look into each other’s eyes. Lucifer’s devil face was back. This was the end. Chloe kissed his devil face and tears began to fall from both of their eyes.

“I’m so proud of you Lucifer!” she put her hands on his red leathery skin and looked deep into his eyes that were swimming with tears.

He pulled back away from her and held her hands as he spread his wings. 

“Remember Detective, my dear Chloe, my love…my heart will be here with you always.”

With those final words, Lucifer departed and Chloe’s world shattered.


	14. Chapter 14

Almost immediately after Lucifer’s return to Hell the crime rate plummeted. Chloe took some time off of work to grieve. Apparently, Lucifer had put most of his properties into her name. A few things were left to Trixie and Charlie, but the majority of his estates were left to her. 

She sold some of the homes, but kept Lux and the Penthouse. She picked one of the more modest houses to move into with Trixie as she did not want to raise her daughter above a nightclub, plus staying full time at the penthouse was too painful for her. Maze had disappeared with Lucifer, so Chloe assumed that she had gone back to Hell to help her old master rule.

Linda was a sympathetic ear and a good shoulder to cry on when Chloe felt down because she truly understood everything, but Ella was the one who could cheer her up and make her forget her pain even if it was only for a few moments. Over the years they became even more like sisters. Chloe cherished Ella and didn’t think she would have made it the first few years without her constant smile.

She visited with Linda, Amenediel and Charlie as he grew into a fine young man. His father took him on regular excursions to the Silver City, but despite the wings, he seemed to be mostly mortal and was living his best life on Earth.

It hurt Chloe to see Amenediel because she ached to ask him about Lucifer, but was too afraid to ask in case he’d gone back to his old devil ways. He seemed to understand, and being the angel he was, he respected her wishes, but once.. when they were standing alone in Linda’s kitchen cleaning up after a dinner party, Amenediel put his warm soapy hand on Chloe’s and told her to look at him. She looked up at him and he said with utmost sincerity, “He’s doing fine Chloe” she started to cry and Amenediel held her for a long time as she sobbed for her lost love and everything they’d shared during their few months together before he had to leave.

Sometimes she would go to the penthouse and sit on the balcony listening to the normal sounds of the city, knowing that it was still there because of Lucifer’s sacrifice. Sometimes she would sit at the piano and just stare at the keys remembering when Lucifer had played for her. More often than not though, when she was at the penthouse, she would crawl into the bed they had shared, curl up into Lucifer’s torn Armani shirt from their last night together and try and remember it all. Sometimes she would laugh, other times she would cry as if her heart would break. She missed him so much, but her life moved forward and it became easier to live with the pain over the years.

Dan was killed in the line of duty the same year Trixie graduated from college. Chloe hoped he was finally able to be at peace. He had never really settled down after Charlotte’s death, his anger always boiling just under the surface.

Chloe eventually made Lieutenant and when she retired, it was a sad day for the LAPD as everyone who worked with her loved her sharp mind and honesty. 

She had gotten sick the year after her retirement. She was getting weaker and knew she really didn’t have too much longer. She asked Ella to move in to the penthouse with her to help her get some things together before the end came.

One night, she asked Ella to sit down because she needed to ask her something very important.

“Ella, you know how Lucifer always said he was the devil?” asked Chloe.

“Yeah, he was crazy like that!” smiled Ella.

“Well, what if I told you he was telling the truth? Remember when the whole city seemed to be intent on destroying itself? What if I told you that the reason the crime went back to normal after he left was he had to go back and close the gates of hell to stop the Earth from being destroyed?” asked Chloe.

“I’d ask you if you took too many loopy pills today probably, why?” asked Ella.

“Well, I need to you listen to everything I have to say and when I’m done, if you still think he was lying and I’m crazy, then so be it.”

“Uh…. Ok.”

Chloe told Ella everything. It took most of the night and Chloe was hoarse by the time she was finished with the story and Ella’s eyes had nearly bugged out of her head a few times and her mouth seemed to be permanently standing open, but she listened to the whole thing. 

“So…do you believe me?” asked Chloe.

“Yes, I think I do.” Said Ella sounding surprised at her own answer.

“Then I need you to do something for me.” 

“Whatever it is Chloe, you know I got you!”

“I need you to pray with me. I know I’m not going to Hell and I want to see Lucifer one more time. I want you to help me pray that he can come to Earth for one last visit even if it’s only for a moment.”

Ella swallowed a lump in her throat, “You got it Chloe, let’s do this!” 

They held hands and Ella and Chloe began asking for Chloe’s greatest desire, to see Lucifer, King of Hell, the love of her life, one last time before she died and went to Heaven.

After hours, nothing happened and Chloe was getting very weak, she knew she didn’t have much more time. She told Ella to call Trixie.

Trixie rushed to her mom’s side, it was obvious Chloe had held on to see her daughter. “My monkey” said Chloe in a voice just barely above a whisper. “I love you my sweet girl, I will see you again.” 

Chloe took her last breath and her soul left its body. Trixie and Ella held on to each other and sobbed.


	15. Chapter 15

When Chloe opened her eyes, she knew she was no longer on Earth. She squinted and adjusted to the new things around her. The first people she was were Dan and Charlotte, smiling at her in welcome and off to Dan’s right, her mom and dad. “DADDY!!!” screamed Chloe and ran over to give him a hug. “My baby girl, I’ve missed you!” she squeezed her mom’s hand in welcome and heard a rustling sound behind her.

As she turned, she heard one word, “Detective”

There stood Lucifer, arms and wings spread wide open, light pouring from his frame, his smile the most radiant thing she’d ever seen, he had tears in his eyes just like the last time she’d seen him, but this time they were happy tears. She launched herself into his arms and he wrapped himself around her and inhaled her essence. They stayed like that for a long, long time. Finally, she leaned back and asked him, “Lucifer, how?”

“Well it seems like when I gave up the one thing I truly desired, that was you Chloe, I was fully forgiven and now I can come and go between Heaven and Hell. I also have a new task. Dad came up with a theory that if the Devil can be redeemed, anyone can, so I have been working with damned souls trying to get them to the point where they can rejoin the choir so to speak.”

Chloe could not stop smiling, her heart felt as if it were going to burst with happiness. 

“Oh, and one more thing, it’s not normal, in fact, it’s never happened before, but I got permission for this.” Lucifer reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a silver band with a small black onyx embedded into the metal, a smaller version of his own ring. “Will you marry me Chloe Decker and be my bride in heaven and my queen in Hell?” 

“YES! Lucifer!! YES!!!!”

All of Heaven cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing that season 5 would be the last season, I wrote an ending in my head that satisfied the romantic in me as well as addressed most of the complications that come from Chloe being a mortal on Earth and Lucifer being, well, the ACTUAL devil. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys my interpretation of their story as much as my heart enjoyed sharing it with those who love Lucifer as much as I do. Please don't roll your eyes too hard at my super sappy ending... I had to, it was the only way. ***Deckerstar forever!!!***


End file.
